


Bad

by purpleraindr0ps



Series: #w.i.p.s [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, im sorry, welp, what is this, what the fuck is the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: Please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like me to continue this. don't be a silent reader.





	

"i’ve made my decision, hyung,” jongin announces, slamming his hands on the table. “that new transfer student.”

baekhyun lets out a heavy sigh, glances up from the book in his hands, raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “and what are you talking about this time?”

jongin settles himself in a chair and leans forward – elbows resting on the table top. “my newest conquest,” he says smugly. “give me a week and he’ll be mine, all mine.”

brief silence as the older boy studies the younger, restraining himself from outright snorting at the self-assured expression on jongin’s face. the corners of his lips quirk up into a grin.

“well,” he says – closing the book with a quiet snap, “if that student you’re talking about is zhang yixing, then my advice to you is, don’t even bother. you’ll never get him, so why waste energy and time trying?”

his grin widens. “take it from me, jongin. I know things.”

“oh really?” jongin leans back and narrows his eyes. “and pray do tell, what is this thing you know that makes you think that zhang yixing won’t be mine.”

baekhyun pushes his chair back with the back of his knees, stands up. the chair legs make a loud screeching noise as the scrape against the wooden floor boards. he looks at jongin.

“lu han,” baekhyun says simply, providing no explanation nor elaboration whatsoever, walking away to place the book back on the shelf.

jongin frowns and mouths silently lu han hyung? he clears his throat. “and what does he have to do with anything?”

baekhyun turns and shoots him a look which speaks of incredulity. his kohl-lined eyes hold an expression akin to bemusement. “are you even aware of what’s going on around campus?”

 

“no, not really,” the younger boy admits with a slight shrug to his broad shoulders. “but that’s where you come in right? to fill in the gaps.”

“that is quite true,” baekhyun adopts a thoughtful expression as he looks to the younger boy. “but you shouldn’t depend so much on me you know. i won’t be your babysitter forever.” he pauses briefly and makes a face. “the mere thought of staying with you for the rest of eternity frightens me.”

“hah! as if. you know you love me too much to leave,” jongin smirks. “admit it daddy, you and I, we’ll be together forever.”

the elder grins widely, teeth gleaming and eyes turning into pretty crescents.

“what a scary prospect,” he says, gliding over to where jongin was seated. he lowers himself onto the latter’s lap, grin brightening when he feels strong arms curling round his waist. “i guess there’s nothing much I can do about my increasingly bleak future, is there?”

jongin kisses baekhyun’s neck and murmurs, “don’t you worry daddy, with me around, there will never be a dull day. this much I can promise you.”

_can you promise me yourself instead?_

“lu han has called dibs on zhang yixing,” baekhyun says suddenly, “that’s why you can’t have him.”

“aw come on. calling dibs doesn’t work anymore. don’t lie to me baek.”

baekhyun turns in his seat to face the younger boy. he shakes his head. “it matters when lu han’s the one calling it. you’re not the only one who has shown an interest in yixing you know.”

“so?”

baekhyun sighs softly and places his hands on jongin’s face, speaks slowly as if explaining a difficult concept to a child. “so,” he says, “my point is, people have backed off because of lu han. because zhang yixing apparently belongs to lu han.”

“i’m not afraid of that pretty boy. if a challenge is what it takes, then bring it on.”

there’s a fire in jongin’s dark eyes as he practically spits out his next words. “zhang yixing will be mine. make no doubt about that.”

baekhyun blinks in surprise as his hands slide off. he hasn’t seen the younger so fired up and determined in such a long time, not since..  
he frowns.

“we’re talking about lu han here, jongin-ah. he – he’s not someone you can just push around. don’t be fooled by that pretty face.” baekhyun levels jongin with a meaningful look. “you know first-hand how he can get.”

the flames in the younger boy’s eyes burn black. “get off me baekhyun,” he whispers.

baekhyun is about to protest when he catches sight of the positively murderous look on jongin’s face. he gets off without a word and stares wide-eyed at the latter.

jongin gets to his feet as well, narrows his eyes at the older boy.

“are you implying that I can’t beat him? that I don’t have what it takes?” he hisses. his voice is at a lowered volume – soft – but his words are dangerous, laced with arsenic and filled with poison.

baekhyun feels the blood in his veins run cold and turn icy in a matter of seconds. he gulps and manages to stutter out, “n-no, that’s not what I meant. I just – ” he takes a step back reflexively. “i heard that they’re really tight, grew up together. it-it won’t be easy to take yixing away from lu han."

the corners of jongin’s lips lift in a sardonic grin. he takes a step forward, and winds an arm around the smaller’s waist, pulling baekhyun in and presses their bodies flush together.

“what’s wrong _daddy_?” it takes all of baekhyun’s willpower to not let out a terrified squeak at the glint in jongin’s raven orbs. “why are you running away from me?”

the words are whispered, soft as silk. it makes baekhyun’s skin crawl.

jongin lowers his head and presses his lips to the older boy’s earlobe. baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a small squeak. he hears a quiet chuckle in response, dark and sinister.

“that's what makes it fun, isn't it? don’t worry, i won’t let him beat me.”

"zhang yixing _will_ be mine. and that's a promise i'm going to keep."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like me to continue this. don't be a silent reader.


End file.
